


Break

by KageSora



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratatosk pays Richter a visit, and there's no escape this time. But Richter isn't the only one he wants to traumatize...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Another one originally written for a Richter RPer for a "break my character" thing. Same RPer as the one Destruction was written for, actually.

Richter awoke in the night, uneasy, feeling as though he was being watched.  He sat up and reached for his glasses, but he found empty space instead.  He freeze as he heard a dark chuckle from near by, and he turned to find himself staring at a hauntingly familiar face.  But his blood ran cold at the dark delight glinting in the red eyes framed by blond hair.

The blond twirled Richter's glasses on one finger, then casually tossed them into the shadows.  The redhead cringed as he heard the impact with the wall.  Instinctively he pulled back as Ratatosk crawled onto the bed, but he pinned Richter, smirking, and one hand presses against the redhead’s chest as the other tugged the covers down.  Ratatosk leaned in and whispered into Richter's ear, "You're mine now..."  And his lips press against the half-elf's.

Richter tried to struggle, to push the Summon Spirit away, revolted, but Ratatosk just laughed into the kiss, pulling away and looking at Richter with such a predatory look it truly frightened him.  He practically purred, "You won't escape me this time, Richter~" and kicked the blanket off, leaning in and kissing Richter again, biting down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood.  Ratatosk smirked at the half-elf, straddled his waist, and slowly began to undo his own pants.

Richter refused to watch, glaring death at the Summon Spirit instead.  But Ratatosk moved back, yanking on Richter's shirt to pull him into a sitting position, and he slid off Richter's legs, pulling the man down and pressing Richter's lips against his tip.  Richter didn't think about that, though.  He thought about how uncomfortable it was to be bent like this.  He didn't think about the taste as Ratatosk forced him down, he thought about how his back hurt a little and his legs would probably fall asleep from this position.

He tried not to think about it as he finally gave in, knowing it'd be the fastest way to end this.  He didn't think about it as he dragged his tongue over the tip in his mouth, as he sucked and licked at Ratatosk.  Instead he focused on the fingers wound too tightly in his hair, wondering how many strands Ratatosk was slowly pulling out with his tightening grip.

Richter thought about how his legs had gone numb now, and that he really wished he could have had a better position, but he was forcibly brought back to reality by the low moan and the liquid filling his mouth.  He's allowed to pull back only after he'd choked it all down, and he found himself finally allowed to look up.

And Ratatosk looked at the redhead, and the blond looked confused and afraid.

"...R-rich...ter...?"

And his eyes were green.


End file.
